1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an entertainment program on a personal navigation device, and more particularly, to a personal navigation device that provides location based entertainment according to a current location of the personal navigation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation devices. Common functions of a navigation device include providing a map database for generating navigation instructions that are then shown on a display of the navigation device. These navigation devices are often mounted on or in the dashboard of a vehicle using a suction mount or other mounting means.
The term “navigation device” refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data. The device may compute a route itself, or communicate with a remote server that computes the route and provides navigation information to the device, or a hybrid device in which the device itself and a remote server both play a role in the route computation process. Portable GPS navigation devices are not permanently integrated into a vehicle but instead are devices that can readily be mounted in or otherwise used inside a vehicle. Generally (but not necessarily), they are fully self-contained—i.e. include an internal GPS antenna, navigation software and maps and can hence plot and display a route to be taken.
When users are driving on a long journey or are driving late at night, it is common for drivers and passengers to feel bored. On long, straight stretches of road, it easy for the driver to get bored enough that the driver may start to fall asleep. Even if the driver is using a personal navigation device, there may be no immediate turns or other information that the personal navigation device needs to notify the driver about. Therefore, the driver may become increasingly bored and tired, which is extremely dangerous.